The Council of the First
by nvoll
Summary: When an ancient power turns up on Harry's doorstep and tells him whats really been happening he demands vengance on the wizarding world mainly the manipulative Dumbledore. Post OotP Dark Harry Powerful Harry Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing.
1. Prolouge

**A.N. **Hope you enjoy I've had this plot bunny going in my head for a couple weeks; it's even been manifesting itself in my dreams. Hope you enjoy please Review.  
Nvoll

* * *

**The Council of the First  
Prologue**

No light was cast down from the heavens this night to illuminate the proceedings at hand. Instead torches of black flame gave off light from the brackets on the columns surrounding the meeting area. It was a place that held no time, it had no beginning and it had always been. It was a simple circle stone floor stretching out twelve feet lined by black stone columns with black flame torches. In the centre was an alter made from obsidian, plain except for the runes carved into its sides. The whole place was nestled on a mountains summit no mortal eye had ever seen.

Out of blackness that shrouded the area three figures in black cloaks with their hoods up entered the ancient place. Like the meeting place they too had no time they had always been from the beginning they were known simply as the first ones, yet that title had lost its meaning or any knowledge in the mortal realms millennia ago. None had seen the other for nearly over thirty thousand years ago yet these immortal beings knew now was the time to meet. They had much business to discuss their world was failing, there time was past and if they didn't act soon magic would collapse.

As one they lowered their hoods and their faces betrayed their age, none looked over the age of forty yet that age was but a second in there long lives.

"It is time my brothers we must act, the world of magic is failing and with it everything we ever created." Said one of the figures to his counter parts his hair spilled down his back in black waves, his face was of the palest white and lips were blood red and his fangs glinting when he spoke this all but confirmed he was a vampire.

"The balance was broke long ago, and it was my people who did it, while my people have prospered both yours have suffered, and my people will be the doom of us all," said another of the figures his face was elegant the face of nobility high cheek bones and blue eyes his hair framed his face with such elegance that was lost to his people eons ago yet the power he emanated shouted one thing only he was a wizard.

"We must find the boy now and give him the title, my old friends, I weep with you for what has happened and i weep for what my people have become. It was not always so and once again it is the wizards who are to blame, they must fix this now," gone was the snarl that you would expect from this man's current people the only thing that resembled him to his people was his amber eyes that glowed in the night, while his people looked ragged and beat he looked like a regal king rough but handsome, he was werewolf.

All was said that needed to be said, the ancient dark beings knew what had to be done and they each parted from the place going their separate ways they knew their nest meeting would be soon it would also be there last before they finally left the plains of existence when finally they could relinquish their immortality.

* * *

Review Please 


	2. Chapter 1: Truths That Were Never Told

**Disclaimer:** Obviously if I owned Harry Potter then I would be sitting back and waiting until my adoring fans get their hands on Deathly Hallows but as it is I am merely one of those fans who writes fan fiction for fun.

**A.N.** I was going to write more on this chapter but well I felt like splitting its ending into another chapter to do it justice, oh and so I can update quicker as well but that's just a side benefit. Enjoy and Review

* * *

**Truths That Were Never Told  
Chapter 1**

Privet Drive people would tell you was the proper place for the more affluent middle class to live, well kept homes, immaculate lawns, law abiding citizens who worked hard for their living. Yet one family held a secret, a dark secret that if it ever got out they would be shunned by the very society they craved. The Dursleys were fine example of what a family on Privet Drive should be, Vernon Dursley in his well placed job as a Director at Grunnings, Petunia Dursley the epitome of every housewife who kept her house in the upmost condition, and Dudley Dursley the champion school boy boxer who went to semi prestigious school Smeltings. The Dursleys however had a secret, a secret that didn't belong on Privet Drive, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was there nephew, and he was far from what a normal citizen of Privet Drive should be and it wasn't because the Dursleys liked to tell the neighbours he was a bad egg who went to St. Brutus School for the Criminally Insane, no it was because he was a wizard who went to the most prestigious school of magic in the world Hogwarts.

It was there fear of magic and the freakiness' that came along with it that the Dursleys hated and there fear was the neighbours would find out and that freaks from the boys world would turn up on the doorstep in robes no less. It just so happened that one of the freaky things that happened around Harry was about to grace its presence on Privet Drive.

Three people walked up the middle of Privet Drive surrounded by a black billowing fog that if anyone had seen them would swear they were ghostly apparitions, thankfully everyone was in bed and the night shed no light upon the trio even the keenest eyes wouldn't see them as they were decked out in black robes that seemed to suck all colour from their surroundings.

Harry Potter was asleep in the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive, being asleep for him was quite an accomplishment of late, what with the two walruses Vernon and Dudley and there symphony of snoring let alone the dreams that had plagued him since that fateful night only a week before, he couldn't escape it even the dreamless sleeping potion Madame Pomfrey had given him didn't alleviate his dreams of his beloved God Father falling through the Veil and dying while he looked on hopelessly unable to help. What made it worse was the dreams when they got going had a strangle hold on him he was unable to break from the dreams like he so desperately wanted, instead they would drag him down and replay over and over again before finally letting him have the small mercy of the conscience world but even that was no great mercy because then the guilt set in. The guilt was the hardest the many scenarios of what ifs and his overwhelming feeling of it was his entire fault. Harry blamed himself with a vengeance of course he held a lot of blame on Bellatrix Lestrange as well as she cast the spell that lost him his god father but still he blamed himself for being the stupid child who was tricked by Lord Voldemort again.

Hedwig looked on at her tormented master as he tossed and turned tangling himself in his bed sheets. She felt his lose as keenly as he did, it was her way. She loved her master most of the time even when he did annoy her with his mood swings. He keen amber eyes gazed down on him hooting to him as if he were her young hoping it would comfort her master somewhat in his current prison. Shadows seeped under the rooms closed doorway and a black fog wafted through, Hedwig looked on curiously transfixed unsure what she should do. The floor of the room was now full of the dark swirling mist and three figures began to ascend from within its folds. Hedwig screeched as loud as she could to warn her master of the impending doom she was sure he would soon face.

Harry woke from his fitful dream with a start he could hear his owl screeching, foggy green eyes gazed across the small room and his arm snapped out grabbing his wand levelling it at the three dark figures standing side by side in his room.

"Put down your wand child we are not here to cause you harm," said an ancient commanding voice emanating from the centre figure.

"Who are you," Harry ground out trying to bring up menace in his voice, he didn't lower his wand he knew better then to do that. His doorway was blocked off and in his current predicament he felt trapped. How he could get out of this situation escaped him, the only exit was his window and he doubted he could run far after a drop from it.

"I am Omonai, and this is Baroque and Vindarian, we mean you no harm please lower your wand," the centre figure said again as he gestured to his companions.

Harry sensed that they meant no harm yet he could feel there power, it was breathtaking not even Hogwarts itself held this much power. "Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"To correct past wrongs child to restore the world of magic to what it should be." Replied Vindarian his voice was alluring full of power.

"Whose side do you fight in this war?" asked Harry trying to work out what they wanted with him.

"If we were to choose a side it would be what you call the dark side but not the dark side you know of but we do not fight this war that is your job," said Baroque in his regal voice.

"So you support Voldemort yet you mean me no harm I don't believe you," said Harry once again raising his wand.

"We would never support a fool who will destroy what we strove to create the bastard heir of Slytherien is not our master, nor will we ever support the High Lord of the Light Albus Dumbledore as he will surely destroy the world of magic just like Riddle will. No we work for the preservation of the magical world in ways they both do not understand," said Omonai.

"Explain."

"I am a wizard," said Omonai, "Vindarian is a Vampire and Baroque is a Werewolf, but we are not what you think of them as."

"We are known as the first ones, the immortal beings there are many more but we are the ones who have an active council. We have no age we have existed since time itself if you can believe that, and the three of us have watched over our respective races and the overall world of magic as long as we can remember. From time to time we have dabbled in the affairs of our more mortal descendants but we have backed off as the millennia's have progressed. Magic as a whole is dying as are our respective races; soon there will only be the world of the muggles left and magic will pass from existence of the world it inhabited from the beginning."

"And what has this got to do with me?" asked Harry.

"We are getting their child – Omonai if you will continue," said Baroque

"Yes well you need to destroy the bastard heir of Slytherien, while some of his views are well and good his methods will end magic in and of themselves. Yet he is not the only one to be held accountable many who fight with – I use this term loosely – "the Good Albus Dumbledore" will also see to the end of magic," said Omonai

"How so?"

"Riddle will kill off anything that isn't a pure blooded wizard the blood will become inbred and magic will weaken because of it, other magical races that keep magic going such as werewolves and vampires will be exterminated leaving less magic alive then should be. Albus Dumbledore seeks power he enjoys being Head Master of Hogwarts because of the power boost it gives him, for years he has been using the wards of Hogwarts to sap the magical power from the students to increase his own, he has been outputting a weaker and weaker magical society and its beginning to show. Did you realize the rate of squibs has increased since his appointment as headmaster in another ten years the damage he's created will be irrevocable and the wizarding world will die out, only producing squibs. Also under the guise of being light he would just as soon remove vampires and werewolves as Riddle would, claiming them to be dark. You see both of them will be the death of our races and many others beside," finished Omonai.

Harry pondered what he'd been told, it made sense but why was it all happening to him yet again? "But why me, why are you telling me all this?"

Vindarian stirred, "Because you are destined to defeat Riddle just like you are destined to defeat Dumbledore, both are very different opponents one you will defeat on the battleground one you will defeat politically and maybe eventually on the battleground, we are coming to offer you help and reveal a few things you should of known but so many have failed you. We would like to reveal your heritage and what Dumbledore has done to you in his many manipulations and then we will offer you something, what would you like to hear about first your heritage or Dumbledore manipulation?" asked Vindarian

"What's the old man done?" Harry ground out between clenched teeth sure that he wasn't going to like it

It was Baroque who spoke up, "He has done many things to you Harry but like all things it is best to start from the beginning, are you ready for this?"

Harry nodded his head bracing himself for the worst.

"Dumbledore orchestrated your parent's death he is a major player in their deaths –"

"WHAT HOW DID THAT OLD BASTARD KILL MY PARENTS BETTER YET HOW AM I GOING TO KILL HIM," Harry took a few deep breaths calming himself glaring at the three in front of him "How did he do it?"

"He realized you as the last of the Potters would be the best person to have as the prophecy's child so he set it in motion. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was the leak he knew he was a Death Eater so he started using persuasion charms on your parents and Sirius to make them think it was Remus when they in real life would never doubt him he also planted ideas into Sirius head that it would be best to place Peter as their secret keeper knowing that Riddle would take the bait if Peter could serve the Potters on a silver platter. Dumbledore taught Lilly the protection charms she placed on you hoping it would kill Voldemort yet of course he never heeded the prophecy that much especially about it being you having to defeat him, you see the only reason Voldemort didn't perish was because it was Lilly's magic rebounding the Avada Kedava not yours."

Baroque paused letting Harry compose himself a little, Anger was burning in Harry's eyes, and he knew Dumbledore was manipulative but he didn't realize how far his manipulations went. One thing was for sure Harry would make him pay he vowed on his parents graves he would make Dumbledore pay.

Baroque continued, "Do you know how blood wards that relate to love work Harry?"

"No why?" Harry had the suspicion that the blood wards his mother made weren't as infallible as Dumbledore made out.

Baroque sighed the poor child wasn't going to like this at all, "Blood wards have two components the blood relation and the spiritual relationship, your Aunt Petunia is linked to you in family ties as far as blood is concerned but as far as her spiritual feelings of family for you go well there are none, in essence the blood wards you are supposed to be protected by are nonexistent because one of their parts are void."

"You mean I don't have to be here, that I was never safe here at all, why did he send me here – for fifteen years I've had to live through hell all because of some nonexistent blood wards to keep me safe why?" the hurt and betrayal showing in Harry's eyes would make the strongest soul weep for the hardship and pain he had been through at another person's hand.

"To make you submit to his will, to become the perfect weapon. Each year he rescues you from this hell hole and takes you back to the world you love, he does it so you see him in a pure light. However think over your years at Hogwarts, how many times has _the most powerful wizard_ placed you in danger. If he is so powerful why have you had to save the day since your fist year, always been in the centre of everything that's happened? I'll tell you why because he wants the world to see you as a saviour he's done it to make you grow but each time you could of died, and almost have on several occasions, is this really the actions of a man who claims to care for you and that's why he withholds information that is no more endangering then any situation you've been in. No it's the actions of a master chess man sending his pawn around the board gaining positions for his own ends. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore," said Vindarian.

"So what are his final plans for me?" asked Harry seething with anger at what Dumbledore had done to him.

"This year and the next are the years he will train you to kill Riddle and once you succeed in the final battle he is going to have you murdered make it look like an accident when you are weakened."

"But why Vindarian would he want to kill me," pondered Harry, "Unless he fears me doesn't he, he doesn't want me to rise in power and usurp him the bastard. Well if I have anything to do with it he'll be dead long before he can try." Said Harry vehemently the poison dripping off his words.

"Exactly," said Vindarian.

"There are a few other things we need to tell you quickly Harry about your heritage," said Omonai, "Namely you are the Heir to two of the Founders Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherien."

Harry's eyes shot open wide a look of utter disbelief on his face at the three smirking people in front of him. "WHAT – I can't be the Heir of them especially not Slytherien – Riddle is he's the heir of Slytherien – your wrong – your wrong."

"I assure you we are not wrong, Lord Godric Gryffindor had only one child Ethan Gryffindor the Potter it is not known but Ethan's eldest offspring took the name Potter to pay respect to his father's chosen profession you come from the direct line of the Potters although this information was lost to everyone including the Potters in the 1300's, Now as far as the Slytherien go well they were a nasty bunch he had two daughters, the eldest married Gerald Evans, and the younger married Heinrich Gaunt, the Gaunts great, great, great grandchildren swindled the money that Salazar had left to their line and so started war among the Evans, there plan was to kill every last Evan so that they would inherit the wealth of Slytherien and they almost succeeded if it wasn't for Maria Evans who placed a charm on her children to never be able to use magic and she sent her son into the muggle world to be looked after by a farmer shortly before the Gaunts killed her. Your mother for reasons unknown broke the charm placed on her line many years before, oh and because of this you actually have majority pureblood rather then muggleblood in your veins you are a pureblood. Tom Riddle comes from the cursed line of the Gaunts he is until you have offspring your heir," explained Omonai.

"You're joking your pulling my chain I'll accept Gryffindor maybe but not Slytherien I just can't be," said Harry still in shock.

"Regardless what you think child we have an offer for you," said Omonai, "We are tired we want to leave this world, but we don't want magic to die in your present state you may defeat Riddle but you will lose against Dumbledore that is why we would like to transfer our magical cores to you so you have greater chances of defeating both, if we do this you will gain all our powers and some of our knowledge the only thing we will not pass onto you is immortality."

Harry blinked with a vacant expression plastered over his face before he formed a coherent thought, "When you say all your powers does that mean I'll be a vampire and a werewolf as well as a wizard?" asked Harry.

"Is that such a bad thing?" snarled Vindarian and Baroque simultaneously.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I just mean once a month will I turn into a wolf and will I need to drink blood from people cause I don't want to kill anyone, I'm sorry if I offended you, one of my – well I guess you could call him uncle slash secondary god father is a werewolf I have nothing against either of you I'm just curious and worried."

"We understand, and yes two both but not how you think, you will be a complete werewolf a complete vampire but not ordinary ones you will be one of the first in every way except age, basically it means as far as werewolves go you keep your mind when you transform and you can transform at will, also you will be able to change others to a first werewolf not the ones you know of as now, I leave the vampire bit to Vindarian," said Baroque.

"It's a common misconception that Vampires are blood sucking crazy animals, the First vampires are not dependant on blood as much as our descendants are but the same rules apply, we need blood to survive however most vampires do not drink human blood as it is weak and doesn't last as long, only blood lustres drain humans (vampires who went too long without blood and loose there mind), most vampires prefer Dragon blood or other strong magical creatures as it lasts longer without the need to drink and you need less also. As well you will be able to be in the sun that is only an affliction to blood lustres and is the first sign of needing more blood. Just be careful when you are in say the grips of passion with another non vampire it is easy to let loose and turn the person you with into another vampire," explained Vindarian.

"That doesn't sound so bad umm how much power will I gain?"

Omonai chuckled "Imagine Voldemort plus Dumbledore then chuck in 4 Hogwarts and that's about it really."

"That much aye – Where do I sign up?" asked Harry to the approving looks of his three companions.

* * *

**A.N.2**

**Hpfananita: **I hope this chapter was long enough for you.

**To: Slashslut, blackwolfgirl88, Olaf77, Scribitur Ad Narrandum and Cldiva: **Thanks a heap for the words of encouragement I hope I live up to your expectations.

**Annabel-lurvs-purple: **Thank you for being a consistent reviewer on all my stories, you've become my favourite reviewer.

**Remember Review, it makes me happy )**


	3. Chapter 2: The Winds of Change Begin

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned Harry but unfortunately i don't nor do i own anything related to it... well i guess i own my books, and DVD's and merchandise and all of that but what I'm trying to say is i don't own it like Warner brothers or J.K.Rowling

**A.N.** Sorry for the wait I can't believe it took me so long to get this out, i like the second half of this chapter better that's why it took so long because i re wrote the first half a dozen times and I'm still not 100 percent happy with it but oh well.  
**GG—GG **is gobbledygook

* * *

**The Winds of Change Begin  
Chapter 2**

Harry Potter appeared in the council's meeting place atop the ancient mountain, with Omonai, Vindarian and Baroque. He was the first Mortal to ever see this place of power, his breath hitched as he surveyed the wonder of the place, the black flame torches casting a beautiful light across the stone floor directing his gaze to the large altar of obsidian in the middle. The air was palpitating in anticipation of the magic that would be wielded here tonight.

"Wow," gasped Harry awed by what he saw, "Did you guys make this?"

"Yes we did it is our council meeting area and one day you will create your own for your own council," replied Vindarian.

"So what happens to you guys once the ritual is complete?"

"We die," deadpanned Omonai. At the startled look on Harry's face he continued "Don't worry child we have been on this world long enough and hold no love for it anymore three hundred thousand years is long enough for anybody."

"We want to do this, no we need to do this so that we can finally rest. Our lives have been long and without an end and now the end has finally been revealed to us and we are glad for it," said Baroque

"But i don't want to kill you guys," said Harry flatly.

"Child you are not killing us merely giving us a way to die something we have longed for, an eternity, do not begrudge us this," said Vindarian.

"Okay what do I need to do," asked Harry accepting that this was their choice and there right to give.

"All you need to do is say I do in the right moments and cut your hand with the ceremonial blade on the altar allowing your blood to flow through the altar during the ritual. Let us begin," said Omonai.

Omonai, Vindarian, Baroque and Harry made their way over to the four sides of the Altar in the middle of the meeting place. Four blades made out of the same material as the altar lay before them, as one the picked them up with their left hands and slashed their right hands diagonally letting their blood flow freely before placing them on the altar. Harry could feel the flow of his blood quicken as he placed it on the altar as if the altar itself was hungry for his blood.

"Cipioritus," yelled Omonai, Vindarian and Baroque in unison and a giant gold lattice dome weaved itself over the inner circle surrounding the altar. Harry could see four rivers of blood coming from each side of the altar and connecting to the lattice before travelling through it until it took on a rose gold shade.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept the powers I freely offer to you?" asked Baroque.

"I do"

"Then receive the gift of the first wolves and the core of my magic may you use them well," said Baroque before intoning "meus vox fio vestri vox permissum is exsisto"

Baroque's body began to grow an earthly green until it was pure light he started to lose form and moulded into a ball of pure green power. The ball floating at Harry's eye level. The green ball slowly drifted towards Harry before plunging into his chest _Thank you harry for granting me my peace may the wolf guide you _Harry heard clearly in his head before Baroques magic core bonded with his. It was an onslaught of knowledge he felt like he was downloading hundreds of thousands of books and he could feel his magic ebbing to an incomprehensible level as well his muscles began to grow filling him out and taking away the haunted malnutrition look he had. But before he could take it all on he heard Vindarian start speaking.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept the powers I freely offer to you?" asked Vindarian.

"I do"

"Then receive the gift of the first vampires and the core of my magic may you use them well," said Vindarian before intoning "meus vox fio vestri vox permissum is exsisto"

Like Baroque before him his body shifted into a ball of power only this time a dark blood red and glided over to bond with Harry. _You will do us proud my young vampire _heard Harry before it merged with his own magical core. Once again thousand of Millennia's worth of knowledge was shoved into his brain and he thought briefly that Hermione wouldn't know what hit her when he got back to school. Once again he could feel physical transformations but these were more subtle and elegant then before his body felt more balanced and defined.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept the powers I freely offer to you?" asked Omonai.

"I do"

"Then receive the gift of the first Wizards and the core of my magic may you use them well," said Omonai before intoning for the last time "meus vox fio vestri vox permissum is exsisto"

And finally Harry was alone as the largest ball of magic by far hovered closer and closer this time it was a deep dark blue, it radiated more power than the others had. _Harry we have done what we were meant to it is now up to you, use our powers fully there is only magic it is our intent that is light and dark and sometimes our intent must be dark to make changes for the good _said Omonai for the final time. Like before harry had an onslaught of knowledge however this time it felt like he was downloading everything that had ever been written. His magic was wild and untamed it was too powerful for him. The golden lattice began to fall and Harry's magic was increasing exponentially his mind was exploding with all the knowledge trying to cram itself into place it was too much his body couldn't take it and he slumped forward onto the altar unconscious, the blood the altar had drained from him slowly pooled together before seeping back into the cut and healing.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office looking over a few bills on werewolf legislation that was to be passed in the wizengamot soon. Effectively it would mean werewolves needed to be placed under tracking charms and any that refused would be sentenced to Azkaban or if the vote swung in his favour exterminated. He'd spent the past six months giving subtle hints to Delores Umbridge to write down the legislation and then carefully manipulated McNair into adding the clause of Extermination in one of the previous sittings of the wizengamot they had. Of course to the masses he appeared to be trying to get them to eradicate that clause but thankfully all wizengamot votes were private as were some of his more dubious dealings with the various lords who constituted the body. Of course he had plausible deniability if anything came to light and had carefully laid out plans were he could claim being set up by a few of the lords opposed to his ideals. He was musing on ways to get Remus Lupin Exterminated by these new laws. It was hard enough keeping Sirius Black out of Harry's life and messing with everything he had so carefully planned. No Lupin had to go he didn't need a new Sirius Black. He chuckled to himself when he thought how easy it was to make a simple levitation charm look like the man was hit by an overly powerfully stunner, and was it really his fault if his hand flicked left instead of right leading him straight into the veil. Albus musings were cut short because his devices began to whir fanatically on his many tables cluttered around his study. Quite a few were billowing copious amounts of smoke much more then should be attributed to any accidental magic by the boy he thought, as quite a few of the spindly instruments were dedicated to monitoring the various enchantments, power blocks and tracking charms he had placed on one Harry Potter. His face full of amusement only moments before was now full of concern the only thing to placate him was none of the wards on number four privet drive had dropped or been breached or damaged in any way. One of the spindly instruments that looked like a wire filigree spinning top started spinning rapidly it was used to measure the boys power levels and it usually only hit this level if he was on one of his adventures or dealing with the young Mr. Malfoy it was quite disconcerting to say the least. What was worse was a blue light ball began to shine in the middle of it as it spun so fast that the filigree wire was invisible. _WHAT _Albus mentally screamed _It shouldn't be that high the power blocks on him should only let it spin moderately fast not invisible and with a visible core, _the device continued spinning and Albus was getting more worried as time went by the blue light was rapidly enlarging to a size it shouldn't be even without the power blocks. It stopped for a second and began to slow down and become smaller Albus let out a relieved sigh _Must have been malfunctioning better check on the boy to be safe but, _but he thought to soon the device speed up and the light inside increased so rapidly until it enveloped the entire table and some of the ones beside it Albus had to take a step back before it exploded sending shrapnel this way and everywhere it seemed to trigger the other devices as they all exploded in turn. Albus was only saved from a few nasty scratches by his hastily put up shield. As the dust settled Albus surveyed his once neat ordered and clean office with dismay, it was a wreck in fact the only things not destroyed were the headmaster portraits his desk and the set of instruments that looked after privet drive.

"The boy's not even here Albus and he still manages to destroy your office," remarked the portrait of Phinease Black snidely.

"Shut up Phinease you're not helping," yelled Albus at the errant portrait. Phinease snarled at Albus before shifting out of his portrait, probably destined for the one at Grimauld Place thought Albus.

He had to locate the boy, it was his main priority and the wards at Privet Drive weren't detecting him. He quickly made his way over to the floo and grabbed a handful of the floo powder in the canister on the mantel piece, quickly through it in and yelled The Burrow before placing his head in it only to emerge in the kitchen fire place at the Burrow.

"Oh, Albus it's just you, you startled me," said Molly Weasley as she came up closer to the fireplace. "Is there anything I can do for you Albus?"

"Yes there is Molly by any chance would Harry happen to be with you?" asked Albus benignly setting his eyes off to full blast twinkle.

"Harry no he isn't here, wait Harry what's happened Albus has he gone missing? – I'll go out and look for him – No I'll go and give those muggles that call themselves family a hexing they'll never forget," Yelled Molly as she began walking around the kitchen frantically wrapping her hands up in her apron anxiously.

"Not to worry Molly, my wards are probably just mucking up; he's probably only done a bit of accidental magic that's interfering with them. But just to be on the safe side can you call an order meeting at Grimauld Place in an hour's time?" said Albus who was starting to worry as he knew this was no small malfunction on his wards.

"Certainly Albus make sure you tell me as soon as you find something out."

"Certainly Molly," said Albus and he withdrew his head from the Burrows fire getting ready to search for the young Mister Potter. If he isn't there I'm going to have to ward him to be confined to his room until we can move him to Hogwarts thought Albus.

* * *

Harry Potter had been out for the past fifteen minutes and he slowly fluttered his eye lids open raising a hand to shield his eyes from the morning light until they could readjust. He placed a hand to his side feeling for his glasses and put them on only for the world to go blurry. He quickly took them off and his surroundings came into sharp relief. He was sitting with his back against the altar he had used for the ritual, and gazing out to the horizons looking at the world for the first time in over 10 years without the help of his glasses. The events of the past few hours flew through his head and he gasped at the new found knowledge he had and the power he could feel rushing through his body.

Wanting to know what he looked like he wandlessly conjured a large mirror.

"HOLY SHIT," gasped Harry. Where once he would expect a scrawny small underfed teen with messy hair and bright green eyes to be staring back at him he found a 5ft 11 man who had a graceful cat like appearance his skin was milky white and felt soft to the touch, yet it gave of a golden glow that wasn't attributed to your average vampire, black locks of hair tumbled down his back framing his face, his overall face looked more defined more aristocratic, his eyes still the deep emerald green that they had been before now had a golden ring around them as well just adding to there over all allure. He could feel the tightly sprung muscles he now had thanks to his werewolf attributes he was well defined all over but not overly bulgy. It'd take some getting used to that was for sure.

Harry walked around the council meeting area getting a feel for his new body, he felt just right like anything was possible be it magical or physical, he walked with a cat like grace and just reeked of power and authority. He was now no longer someone to be trifled with.

Realising that he was in Dudley's clothes he decided to transfigure them into something that fitted his status more, He changed them into a royal red robe with golden embroidery adorning its hems.

Making up his mind Harry silently Apparated to the front of Gringotts in Diagon Alley, as he made his way up the stairs to the bank he got various stares from the people in the alley many of the women were trying to catch his eye, while others were trying to work out who this obvious Lord was.

Harry walked into the main atrium of Gringotts and saw a goblin he knew walking across the floor to one of the tellers desks Harry quickly intercepted him.

**GG **Master Griphook may your vaults overflow with the gold of your harvest **GG** said Harry. Griphook stopped in absolute shock because firstly this wizard of obvious high ranking knew him by name, him a goblin, secondly he had addressed him with a goblin sign of respect which was absolutely unheard of from wizards and finally but most importantly he had used his own native tongue Gobbledygook, very few wizards learned the language and fewer still could speak it like he could with such perfection.

**GG **Good Sir you honour me so, may your gold grow high in our caverns, and may I inquire into how you know me and what business you would like?** GG **replied Griphook to this young powerful wizard.

**GG **May we first find somewhere private to discuss? **GG**

**GG **Certainly Sir.** GG**

Griphook lead Harry out one of the back doors and through many winding corridors before entering a rather private yet small office the ledger on the desk indicated it was Griphooks. As soon as Griphook closed the door Harry felt several Goblin Privacy wards go up, while Goblin wards were safe Harry decided to place several of his own which were far more powerful up along with them, he chuckled to himself when he thought and Moody and his Constant Vigilance would be proud.

"Those are quite the wards you just placed up Sir. In fact i would say they would be stronger then some of our more heavily warded Vaults you have me rather intrigued. May i ask firstly who you are?" asked Griphook switching back to the English tongue.

"You never can be too safe, constant vigilance is what someone i know always says, as for who i am, - I'm hurt Griphook cant you tell it's me Harry Potter," replied Harry with a smirk on his face. Once again Griphook looked shocked and disbelieving at the man in front of him until Harry pulled back his hair from his face and showed him the lightning bolt scar. Dawning realization showed on his face.

"But how you look nothing like the Harry i remember and even with some growing you couldn't of changed that much," said Griphook.

Harry Laughed to himself before he quickly morphed back to his previous body of the scrawny young teen. "You could say I've gone under a transformation of sorts, I was wondering if i could look at my Vault i wanted to know how much funds I have at my disposal,"

"Certainly but wouldn't you like to have the will of Sirius Black read before you go looking at that so you can get a better understanding of your finances?"

Harry sat stock still with the painful reminder and another confirmation of the death of his beloved God father. He carefully composed himself. "Will – Sirius has a will?" Asked Harry. "Why yes of course he had a will, you did get the letter this morning informing you of the will, we sent it to you by owl post?" replied Griphook who looked concerned that Harry obviously had no idea about the will.

"Oh well I wasn't at a place that could be reached by owl this morning umm so what's in this will then?"

"Well I can't tell you until you issue a summoning and all parties involved with the will have arrived for the reading, as you are the primary benefactor it is your job to inform Gringotts when to issue a summoning would you like to do that now?" asked Griphook.

"Umm okay," said Harry. Griphook stroked his finger on a black stone with a golden rune carved into it and spoke into it ordering a summons for the Black Will to be issued.

* * *

Albus was annoyed he had just got back from the Dursleys who had absolutely no idea that the boy had gone, none of his tracking spells were working and the Order was in an uproar at his announcement, well except for Severus Snape he noticed, probably hopping the boy's dead in a ditch somewhere. Remus was shaking slightly deathly pale with a whole heap of unpleasant scenarios the boy could have gotten into running through his head, Tonks was trying her best to console him but it was too soon after the death of his mutt of a friend for something like this to happen. Albus realized he really needed to get rid of the werewolf fast if his current state was any indication he'd be sticking like glue to Harry when they found him to make sure he didn't disappear on him again, and he really didn't need the werewolf's influence on the boy heaven forbid he help the boy think for himself.

"Albus what are we going to do my poor baby is out there and where just sitting here when he could be dead for all we know," said Molly Weasley who was crying her eyes out and being consoled by Arthur gently.

"Nymphodora, Kingsley and Mundungus I would like you to search Diagon Alley, Minerva, Fillius will search Hogsmeade, Dawlish i want you to check on the knight bus and Arthur I'd like –," but what exactly Albus wanted Arthur to do no one ever knew as about a quarter of the order had official Letters from Gringotts materialise in front of them bearing the Gringotts seal and the Black Rearing Unicorn of the House of Black.

Albus picked his up like various others who were shocked at the sudden appearance and opened his letter.

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Under Statute 10a of the Ancient Lords Wills decree, Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter has called forth a summoning for the reading of Sirius Orion Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black's, last will and testament. You are required to attend this hearing which will take place no later than forty five minutes of you receiving this summoning. Failure to appear without prior warning or sending an ambassador in your stead will see your automatic disqualification from the will and all proceeds intended for you will be placed under the main benefactor. _

_Issued on behalf of Harry James Potter  
by Goblin Griphook  
Authorised by Black Family Account Goblin Awarga_

"It appears we have found Harry, I suggest we get ready to head to Gringotts," said Dumbledore. Molly Weasley started crying harder with the relief that they had found him. "When I get my hands on that boy I'm going to give him an earful for running off like that and giving us such a scare," said Molly everyone cringed slightly thinking of Harry's well being once Molly was done with him.

Ron Hermione and Ginny rushed down the stairs of Grimauld Place after receiving letters like the order and barged into the Kitchen.

"Is it true, is Harry at Gringotts? Are we going to the will?" asked Hermione as she Ron and Ginny waved their letters in front of them.

"It would appear so."

* * *

**Review Please** it's always nice to hear what you say, and i will respond to your reviews in a bit i just want to get this up first :D 


	4. Adoption

Adoption

Hello,

As you can probably already tell, this is not a new chapter as such but rather a notification. I know The Council of the First is only three chapters long, and I do know where I'd like it to go, I just feel that I have no motivation to do so, despite all the kind words and reviews I've received and the continued hits I receive for it.

For those of you who read my profile or my other story Albus Severus potter lusting for ASS, you'll know that I'm currently writing my own independent story, and that's where all of my concentration has been, in fact it's almost finished, well the first draft anyway. I just can't put in the time for this story as well, and couple that with my aforementioned lack of motivation this story isn't going to go anywhere quick.

So if you like this story, and wish to see its continuation then I have a request, Adopt it, I have some conditions, I don't want to see a bunch of CotF appearing (I doubt this would happen but nonetheless I feel I should say so) on fanfiction, citing that you've adopted it. I would like you to PM me and show me any previous stories or things you've written, what your ideas are for the rest of this story. I will only let one person adopt this, unlike other stories which I've seen adopted by several people and then being branched out individually. I would like to continue to be an advisor of sought's, or at least be allowed to give my opinions on chapters before there posted.

If you think you're the right person to adopt this fic then please PM me.

If this fic gets adopted I will notify you all in a new chapter, if I suddenly get my muse back for this story then you might find another chapter actually written by me (don't hold your breath as its unlikely but might happen)

So yeah, I'd like to thank my readers, you guys have been amazing this story has been a constant highlight for me (yes even though its only three chapters) your reviews often made me smile with delight. And if you're curious about what I'm currently writing then look in my profile which has a link to the first chapter which is hosted on fictionpress dot com under the same user name Nvoll. Also another request, I would very much like to have enthusiastic people to read the entirety of my original story as test readers and give me comments, if you think you're up to the task, read my fic (see link in my profile) then pm me as to why you should be considered to read more than just the first chapter. I know that sounds rather big headed of me but I want to protect this story as much as possible I don't want to see people stealing it, because I've worked extremely hard on it.

So yeah, it seems where at a cross roads at the moment, I hope one of you can continue the journey for me.

Nvoll

(Nathan Vollmer)


End file.
